


Mating Dances

by simonaslytherin



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animals, Breast Play, Breasts, Dog Kink, Dogs, F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Forests, Found Family, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Licking, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, No Angst, Not Underage, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Puppy Play, Scent Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Walks In The Woods, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, no violence, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonaslytherin/pseuds/simonaslytherin
Summary: "Legends for being eaten by wolves?" Hermione snorted. "Fine, go check it out, but I'm coming with you. I don't want to be left alone when there might be a vicious pack of wolves nearby."
Relationships: Richard Winters & Reader, Richard Winters/Original Character(s), Richard Winters/Original Female Character(s), Richard Winters/Other(s), Richard Winters/Reader, Richard Winters/You, Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Other(s), Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mating Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my hubbykins, who loves cute li'l pups!

Y/N and Hermione stood on the bridge, gazing at the glassy river water below. They heard a sudden bout of howling coming from a nearby clearing.

"Are we sure we're in the right forest? There's not supposed to be any wolves here, especially in broad daylight." Hermione said nervously, checking the map once more. They were on the right trail, and there was still a big red 'x' over the symbol of a wolf, indicating that there wasn't that type of wildlife in the area.

"Let's go check it out!" Said Y/N, with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "Maybe it's a rare species of wolves which mankind hasn't seen before. Think of it, Hermione, we'll be legends for it!"

"Legends for being eaten by wolves?" Hermione snorted. "Fine, go check it out, but I'm coming with you. I don't want to be left alone when there might be a vicious pack of wolves nearby."

Y/N rolled her eyes at that statement, and they slowly crept to where the howling was coming from. They hid in a flourishing green bush so that the mammals wouldn't catch sight of them.

Y/N craned her neck over the leaves which tickled her face, looking around the clearing. It was empty, but the howling still persisted. "I don't see any wolves." Y/N frowned, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, let's leave then." Said Hermione, beginning to emerge from the bush until Y/N quickly shushed her and dragged her by the hand down into a squatting position in the bush.

"What is it?!" Hermione asked crossly, while Y/N quickly shushed her.

Two grown, completely clothless, redheaded men appeared in the clearing, mouths wide open that produced loud, wolf-like howls as they danced around each other.

"Ew," Hermione grimaced. "What are they even doing?" She hastily looked away from the pair, while Y/N's eyes were practically glued to their naked, dancing forms.

The taller one got on all fours and let out a loud bellow, his freckled companion following. Y/N licked her lips at the sight of their pale toes.

"Ugh, gross. Don't tell me you're actually attracted to their ugly bodies and their feet Y/N, why do you keep on staring at their feet?" Hermione momentarily peeked out from her hiding spot in the bush to see what Y/N was doing, and Y/N was absolutely salivating at the sight of their feet.

"I absolutely want to worship their toes with my tongue," Y/N growled.

"That's disgusting, you don't even know them."

"Yes, but it feels like I've known them forever," Y/N panted, beginning to rise out of the bush which was wet from the moisture accumulating in her underwear. "Two needy Alphas, hunting for a mate," Y/N sweated heavily, her Omega hormones overwhelming her with lust and desire for the dancing pair. "I can provide that for them." Y/N continued.

"Y/N, they're just a couple of random men dancing in the woods, now get back down before they see you." Hermione whispered furiously, grabbing onto Y/N's arm to hold her down. But Y/N leapt out of Hermione's grasp, and into the clearing to meet the two Alphas face to face.

"You boys hungry for some fresh Omega meat?" Y/N called with a lick of her lips. The two men howled gleefully. Their mating calls and nude dancing had attracted the perfect Omega for them.

Hermione swiftly turned her head away as she saw Y/N begin to rip her clothes off and toss them on to the grassy clearing, but Hermione could tell from the excited howls that Y/N was totally naked.

Y/N stood completely still, as they began to sniff her all over, consciously aware of their noses brushing against her nude body as she breathed in and out nervously. Hopefully, the sweet scent which the fertility that her Omega prowess carried would attract the pair enough to make them want to mate with her - for life.

The pair was satisfied that she didn't have the scent of another Alpha on her (Alphas liked to mark their Omegas as their territory by pissing on them) and that she smelled like the perfect, fertile Omega to carry their little pups.

They began to mewl happily at her, circling around her legs as Y/N gently patted their red hair. She discovered that their names were Winters and Ron. And Y/N admitted that it was nice, she'd always wanted a dog, some pups to protect her.

"Hey, look at you, good boys. So good for mommy!" Y/N laughed, as she continued stroking their soft hair, getting happy barks and excited yelps from them.

She crouched down so that she could reach their level. They began nuzzling her cheeks, Ron getting shoved aside by Winters who wanted better access to his mommy's chest.

He started suckling on his mommy's massive honka bonkas, while Ron eagerly licked her toes and Hermione vomited at the sight. She ran out of the bush when she heard the group yodel a chorus of moans.

Hermione continued running, until she reached her broom and drove off at top speed. She wasn't able to fully catch her breath until she was finally safe at home with her happy family of cats.


End file.
